House Toldor
' House Toldor' is a large Ostrogothic House located in the Kingdom of Lucerne, and residing inside their seat of Treevale where they control the province of Western Tree Hill. House Toldor was for much of their history a vassal of House Lannister, but following the Lannister Civil War House Toldor was sent away by the decree of the royal family and became a vassal of House Scott in the west where they would be given the province of Western Tree Hill which was created just for them. House Toldor continues to marry their children off to nobles from Castamere in order to keep their Ostrogothic blood clean, and this has been a point of contention for the leadership of Tree Hill as they have brought in large numbers of Ostrogoths into their province that have made it a majority Ostrogothic province, and no longer Vandal or Gothic. House Toldor was alongside House Reyne one of the most important vassals of House Lannister, and during the Lannister Civil War they proved this loyalty. After dying on the battlefield for the Lannisters they continued to fight even after most had abandoned the Lannisters, and once the war was over they were given great honors by the Lannister family, but this was not to last as to punish the Lannisters the royal family in Lucerne sent House Toldor to the west where they were to be a vassal of House Scott. Forced to uproot their entire life they became the master of the province of Western Tree Hill and swiftly begin turning it into their own style of landscape while at the same time they became a major immigration center for Ostrogoths after they sent representatives to Estalia in order to lure Ostrogoths to their land. Their seat of Treevale became a major population center as the Ostrogoths flowed into the land, and this only slowed when the Scotts begin turning the Ostrogoths away and towards Castamere, but by this point the province was nearly seventy percent Ostrogothic and those remaining Vandals, and Goths were pushed into the marshes of the north eastern section of the province or into Central Tree Hill. History Early History House Toldor was alongside House Reyne one of the most important vassals of House Lannister, and during the Lannister Civil War they proved this loyalty. After dying on the battlefield for the Lannisters they continued to fight even after most had abandoned the Lannisters, and once the war was over they were given great honors by the Lannister family, but this was not to last as to punish the Lannisters the royal family in Lucerne sent House Toldor to the west where they were to be a vassal of House Scott. Forced to uproot their entire life they became the master of the province of Western Tree Hill and swiftly begin turning it into their own style of landscape while at the same time they became a major immigration center for Ostrogoths after they sent representatives to Estalia in order to lure Ostrogoths to their land. Their seat of Treevale became a major population center as the Ostrogoths flowed into the land, and this only slowed when the Scotts begin turning the Ostrogoths away and towards Castamere, but by this point the province was nearly seventy percent Ostrogothic and those remaining Vandals, and Goths were pushed into the marshes of the north eastern section of the province or into Central Tree Hill. Noteable Members Family Members *Lann Toldor **Alexia Toldor (Alexia Brax) ***Cerena Toldor ***Cynda Toldor ***Loren Toldor ***Lann Toldor II. *Tyland Toldor **Talda Toldor (Talda Prester) ***Lancel Toldor ***Cyrmella Toldor ***Cursella Toldor Other Noteables Category:Ostrogoths Category:Houses in Europe Category:Houses in Lucerne